Super Lesbian Horse RPG
Super Lesbian Horse RPG (preemptive game of the year edition) is a game that was released by Ponett (Bobby Schroeder), and has been cited by Equestria Gaming as the strangest RPG released yet. Premise The game is summed up by Ponett as Development The project was released six months later than what was expected on Christmas Day. The game was created by Ponett, a Tumblr user. A download link can be found on his Tumblr. The game is currently being remade as an original game under the name of "Super Lesbian Animal RPG" since 2015, and as of January 13, 2017, the original downloads got taken down, due to the use of copyrighted characters. Ponett's tumblr (2017-07-04) - EDIT 1/13/2017: Hello. You may be wondering where... Gameplay/Features The game features overworld traveling in the style that is reminscent of the EarthBound style, and maintains this way of playing in combat. The first trailer of the game presents a basic rundown of the game's playing. Many enemies featured are characters that are well known (or comical imitations of) characters from other fandoms and memes. Only four out of six mane cast are playable in this game: Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash as the protagonists, and then Twilight and Applejack as the "third wheel" and "fourth wheel", respectively. Meanwhile, Rarity remains an NPC and Pinkie Pie opens up an inn near the town of Ponett, working for Mr. and Mrs. Cake. Other important cast from the original show include Spike, who acts as a bestiary, the Cutie Mark Crusaders who open up sundries to support the heroines with items and armory, Babs Seed who opens a gem trading store (an equivalence to Dragon Quest's Mini Medal trading), and Shining Armor, who appears briefly as an NPC. Plot Fluttershy wakes up one morning to visit her girlfriend Rainbow Dash in the town of Ponett. After exchanging a kiss, the lesbian horses decide to go a date. Unfortunately, the date is cut short but Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Ponyville, who messes around with Rainbow Dash's basement and turns it into a dungeon for the sake of "friendship experience". After the three manes reach the end of a long, overly-simplified corridor, they realize there is something wrong. The dungeon leads to someplace deeper than Twilight believes, with the surrounding falling apart like the reality itself is distorted and powerful monsters lurking the area. After the cast defeats the boss, a mysterious tape-face sorcerer calling himself "Javis" appears and greets them. After verbally shoving him off, the cast find themselves back to the cave near Ponett. The day after the incident, Twilight calls the couple to her house and expresses her worry about Javis. As the three are beginning their adventure to find out who Javis is, it appears that Applejack is missing, with a few evident showing that she has gone to Ferus, a rather dangerous area to the east of Equus Island. The heroines travel across the region of Ferus and stumbles on its desert as well as the Mysterious Ruin, where they find Applejack trapped inside. The Mysterious Ruin, much like Rainbow Dash's Basement beforehand, is plagued with surreal environment and bizarre monsters. As the four wander to the innermost chamber, they confront Javis and realize his plan. Javis' originally comes to Equus Island because he noticed Twilight's dungeon which he could infest with his magical portal to create monsters and conquer the world before an arrival of his queen, Verena. Realizing Javis is truly evil, the heroines make a stand against him, but during the confrontation, Rainbow Dash, being too arrogant and overprotective toward Fluttershy, accidentally calls the later a weakling. She also casts all the blame of the crisis toward Twilight. Amidst of the team's bickering, Javis frees and leave his minions behind. After a boss fight, The team becomes scattered to the point Applejack, the only one who's not having any problem, forces herself into the leader to get them going. The heroines trash Javis' portal, and travels to their next destination, the tallest mountain in Equus Island, Mt. Gay, where the final battle awaits them. The heroines arrives at Mt. Gay to realized it's been turned into a bizarre world of Javis' creations. In what it seems to be the final battle, Javis teleports the mane cast elsewhere, separating them. Rainbow reunites with her shortly afterward. Fluttershy, realizing Rainbow's love, forgives her. The couple trace for Applejack and Twilight, preparing for the real final battle Verena emerges as an abomination. Fluttershy, who has learned a lesson on getting over her cowardice, challenges Verena into a battle. With the power of love, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash transform into super forms, and defeat Verena again with their powerful Love Cannon..After Verena's defeat, she gives up on conquering Equus Island and retreat with the matter, forces herself into a leader and drags. Javis, however, is left behind. He then gets arrested by Twilight. Verena emerges as an abomination. Fluttershy, who has learned a lesson on getting over her cowardice, challenges Verena into a battle. With the power of love, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash transform into super forms, and defeat Verena again with their powerful Love Cannon..After Verena's defeat, she gives up on conquering Equus Island and retreats. Javis, however, is left behind. He then gets arrested by Twilight. Verena emerges as an abomination. Fluttershy, who has learned a lesson on getting over her cowardice, challenges Verena into a battle. With the power of love, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash transform into super forms, and defeat Verena again with their powerful Love Cannon. After Verena's defeat, she gives up on conquering Equus Island and retreats. Javis, however, is left behind. He then gets arrested by Twilight. Peace finally returns to the pony's world. Twilight finally realizes that she cannot force ponies into friendship experience and bonding like she tried with her dungeons while the main couple finally gets together again. Twilight and Applejack return to their lives, while Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash returns to the former's place, and determine to spent some more times together. Reception References Category:Fan games